The term “Human Computer Interface” (HCI) is commonly used to refer to the means by which a user may interact with a computerized system. Examples of HCIs include output devices such as a monitor screens or printers, as well as input devices such as keyboards, touchscreens, tablets, scanners, and/or a mouse.
One problem associated with touchscreen type HCIs is that when the user is interacting with the touchscreen by contacting a finger or stylus with the touchscreen, the user's view of content being displayed on the touchscreen tends to be occluded by the user's finger of stylus. These existing touchscreen HCIs do not have the capability to compensate for the occlusion of the content underneath the user's finger of stylus.